Butterfly in Blinding Sound
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: After being stood up again by an orchestra member, Octavia runs into Vinyl Scratches co-worker; Neon Lights and she decides to give him a chance. With their love flourish or will this record be scratched forever?
1. Chapter 1

Octavia looked at her champenge glass and sighed before putting it on the bar.

"You look like a woman ready to kill." Someone said behind her.

"What's it to you?" Octavia asked the person.

The guy sat beside her and smiled timidly.

"Well when I see a beautiful young woman like yourself sitting at a bar by yourself, I know something is wrong." The guy replied.

"Your point is?" Octavia asked coldly.

"My point is that whoever hurt you deserves to get hit." He replied.

She chuckled to herself before she actually looked at him and she stopped.

"Neon…" Octavia whispered as she looked at Vinyl Scratch's friend. "I though you and Vinyl had a piece of music to work on."

"I waited thirty minutes after our agreed time and she never showed." Neon replied as he took off his glasses. "I had stepped outside and I saw you run by so I thought I'd go check up on you."

"Thanks Neon, I apologize about Vinyl not showing up." Octavia told him.

"It's not your fault Octavia, if she can't keep her life in order then so be it." Neon replied as the bartender walked over and Neon order them both another drink.

"Not everyone is as stoic as you Neon." Octavia replied.

"Well I haven't heard Vinyl speak a single word whenever we've worked together." Neon pointed out.

"Point taken, but you know what I mean." Octavia told him.

"Yeah, I know I know." Neon huffed. "Thanks to you, I'll give her another chance."

"I appriceate it Neon." Octavia replied with a slight smile.

"Now, what has you troubled little songbird?" Neon asked her as the bartender returned with the drinks.

"Believe it or not I got stood up…again." Octavia huffed.

"Who was the douche this time?" Neon asked her directly.

"Not everyone in the orchestra is a douche Neon." Octavia retorted.

"You're the only one that I can think of that isn't in any way a douche." Neon replied.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Octavia asked him.

"Nah, I'm curious about something though." Neon replied.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Octavia asked him.

"What is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing keeping yourself to dating almost every douche in doucheville not giving someone worthy of your time a chance?" Neon asked her.

Octavia felt herself blush before downing her drink and hiccupping slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Octavia replied.

"Not to sound creepy or anything but each time I see you go on a date you go home in a worse condition." Neon replied.

"By saying that you aren't trying to be creepy make it creepy." Octavia replied.

"Sorry about that then, what I meant is that Vinyl writes what happens down each time before we start working." Neon replied.

"So you ask about me?" Octavia asked him.

Neon sighed before smiling slightly. "Yeah, so what if I do? A friend of Vinyl's is a friend of mine."

"That's sweet of you." Octavia replied as she looked at her watch. "Dear god it's gotten pretty late, I should get home."

"I could take you back." Neon told her.

Octavia thought for a second before nodding. "That would be nice, my feet still hurt from walking all the way over here."

Neon smiled again as he pulled out his wallet and Octavia stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked him.

"It's not often a beautiful young woman allows me to buy a drink for her, and I swore that if it ever happens that I'd pay for the bill." Neon replied as he put some money on the bar.

Octavia smiled again before she followed him out of the bar to where his motorcycle was waiting.

"I didn't know you rode a motorcycle." Octavia replied.

"We haven't talked much and whenever we are usually around each other I'm working on music." Neon replied as he handed her a helmet.

Octavia quickly slipped it on before she slid on to the motorcycle behind Neon.

When they got to the apartment building where Octavia shared a place with Vinyl Scratch Neon helped her off. Together they walked into the building and went up to her floor.

"You know you don't have to go all the way to my room." Octavia told him.

"I just want to make sure you get into your apartment completely unharmed." Neon replied.

"That's kind of you Neon, all of this so nice of you to do." She replied.

"You deserve it and much more, a lot more then what the guys you tried dating are either able or ever going to be willing to give you." Neon replied.

Octavia blushed before turning towards her door and fishing through her purse for her key. As she unlocked her door Neon cleared his throat causing her to stop momentarily.

"I was wondering, I'm going to be at the studio tomorrow working on a soundtrack." Neon told her.

"Yes?" Octavia asked him.

"I was wondering if you would like to stop by and maybe listen to what I've been working on." Neon told her.

Octavia felt her breath get caught in her throat and took a deep breath before responding.

"A-as a date?" She asked him, a little shocked at herself with how quiet her voice was.

"Wh-what, um…yeah I was thinking maybe we could go to a little family owned restaurant afterwards, if you'd like." Neon replied.

Octavia turned around and looked Neon straight in the eyes as he pushed his glasses up out of his eyes. She studied his face as she noticed as he was sweating a little and she smiled.

"Yeah, I think it would be good to expand my idea of a date." Octavia told him softly.

"O-Okay, cool…um I could pick you up tomorrow and take you to the sound studio if you'd like." Neon replied.

"No, it's alright I know where it is, I'll meet you there." Octavia told him.

He nodded as she walked into her and let himself relax slightly before going back to the elevator. As he drove back to his place the events of the day played back through his head on repeat even after he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Neon woke up and quick pulled on a long sleeve flannel shirt and jeans before pulling on sneakers. He sprinted out the door and quickly hooped onto his motorcycle and sped off to the sound studio. He quickly pulled into the parking space cursing as he saw Octavia waiting outside already, she was wearing plain jeans, a grey sweater, and she had a scarf around her neck.

"Sorry about being late." Neon told her.

"Don't worry about it Neon, I actually left pretty early." Octavia replied as she watched him unlocked the door.

As they walked in Neon jogged over to a coffee pot and quickly started a pot. He open a small box on the counter and tossed a portable hand warmer to Octavia as he poured each of them a cup of coffee.

"Milk or cream?" Neon asked her.

"Milk." Octavia replied.

"Sugar?" Neon asked her.

"Two teaspoons please." Octavia replied.

Neon quickly fixed up her coffee and handed it off to her as he drank his straight black.

"So what about the sound track that you wanted to show me?" Octavia asked him.

"Let's finish our coffee first; I get nervous about liquids around the sound equipment." Neon replied.

"That's reasonable." Octavia replied as she sipped her coffee slowly and looked at him.

"What?" Neon asked her.

"Just curious, this is one of the only times we've been able to be alone so how about we talk?" Octavia asked him.

"About what?" Neon asked her.

"What got you interested in electronic music?" Octavia asked him.

"Hmmm, no has really asked about me." Neon replied with a slight grin.

"Well, I am now." Octavia replied.

Neon nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Where do I start?" Neon asked her. "Let's see, I was actually interested in the orchestra."

"Really?" Octavia asked him.

"Yeah, I actually had an offer extended to me by the Royal Symphany." Neon replied. "Then I saw one of their shows and how um…stoic it was."

"That's a surprise." Octavia replied.

"How so?" Neon asked her.

"Seeing how little you talk yourself." Octavia replied.

"I may not talk a lot from time to time, but I want to have people having fun when my music is playing." Neon replied as he set his empty cup in the sink.

"I can understand that." Octavia replied as she looked at her empty mug before setting it down.

Octavia watched as Neon walked around his sound equipment turning it on and setting it up. He looked at her for a second and smiled before he put on a set of headphones.

"Let me just find the right track." Neon told her.

After awhile a track of slow paced violin flooded the speakers.

"Classical?" Octavia asked him.

"A composition I've been working on for a few months now." Neon replied as he set his headset down.

He walked over to her and offered her a hand.

"May I have this dance?" Neon asked her.

Octavia smiled as she took his and he waltzed her around the room with memorized ease.

"For an electronica composer, you are definitely light on your toes." Octavia told him.

"Electronica composer? That's a new name for me." Neon replied with a smile. "People usually call me a scratch rat a lot."

"Well that's cause they don't know you." Octavia replied.

"You don't know me too well either." Neon pointed out.

"I'm not worried about that, I do hope to get to know you better." Octavia told him as the song ended.

Neon nodded as he looked at his scratch table.

"You've heard me playing the violin, so now let's see how well you are at scratching." Neon told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia looked from the vinyl records on the scratch table to Neon's hands over her own. He turned on one of the music files and a fast paced upbeat music blasted through the speakers.

"Let's try this again." Neon chuckled. "This time I'll guide you along."

Octavia nodded as she felt her heartbeat start to synchronize with the beat of the music and Neon guided her hands over the discs to distort the music.

"This actually feels nice." Octavia told him.

"Which part?" Neon asked her. "Me helping you out or the music?"

"Both, it's a good change from how my dates usually go." Octavia replied.

Neon nodded as he looked at Octavia.

"I'm glad you agreed to this." Neon told her.

"So am I." Octavia replied.

Neon switched the music off and Octavia turned around.

"So yesterday you talked about a restaurant?" Octavia asked him.

"Oh, yeah it's a family owned restaurant, nothing too fancy but the food is amazing." Neon replied. "Also it's in walking distance, it might be a little chilly but overall the weather is good."

Octavia nodded as she grabbed her sweater and scarf and quickly pulled them on. They exited the sound studio and started walked towards the restaurant.

"So, how did you find this restaurant?" Octavia asked Neon.

"I actually worked there with my foster family." Neon replied.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Octavia replied, a little shocked.

"It's not an official adoption, but they are more of a family then my real one." Neon replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Octavia told him.

Neon shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Octavia watched Neon as he looked around carefully before taking her hand gently. They quickly crossed the street to a small diner and Neon held the door open for her.

"Whoever said chivalry was dead had never met you then." Octavia told him.

"I try my best." Neon replied as a waitress ran up to them.

"Neon!" She cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Ma, I'm glad to see you too but I was here yesterday." Neon replied.

"Oh I know that but I'm always happy to see that you are well, and who is this?" She asked him as she looked at Octavia.

"Ma, this is Octavia." Neon replied.

"So this is the young woman that you talk so much about?" She asked him.

"Ma!" He exclaimed.

"So you talk about me?" Octavia asked him.

"Don't fret about it dear, it's all great things." His mom replied.

"I'm not too worried about the content, you've raised a fine young man um I didn't get your name." Octavia replied.

"Just call me Ma sweetheart, the whole family does." Ma told her as she hugged Octavia. "Now let's get you two sat down and taken care of."

Ma led them to a table where Neon pulled out Octavia's chair and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Whatever you want we can cook it." Ma told Octavia. "Also even though it doesn't look like it but Neon is an amazing cook."

Neon huffed and just looked at Ma incredulously.

"Um, I think I'll have the sausage and spinach omlette." Octavia told her. "To drink I'll just have water."

"Okay, and for you dear?" Ma asked Neon.

"I'll have the pancakes, with hashbrowns, egg whites, and bacon." Neon replied. "With my regular coffee as well."

"I don't see how you can drink your coffee as plain as you do." Ma told him before she walked off.

Neon leaned back in his chair to make sure that she had gone back into the kitchen before he looked back at Octavia.

"She can quite eccentric." Neon told her.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, she seems like a very nice woman." Octavia replied. "Now about you talking about me."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let that bite the dirt." Neon chuckled. "So what do you want to know?"

"What have you told her exactly?" Octavia asked him.

"Um…lets see, you are an amazing young woman for the first thing." Neon told her.

Octavia blushed slightly at that.

"Also you have an amazing ear for music, and are extremely beautiful." Neon continued.

Octavia covered her face slightly as her face heated up more as Ma came back carrying the food.

"Ma, you know the doctor told you not to carry all this by yourself." Neon told her as he helped her set down the plates. "You should've just come and got me."

"I didn't want to take you away from your date dear." Ma replied.

"I don't want you aggravating your shoulder Ma." Neon told her.

"I'll be fine honey don't worry." Ma reassured him.

Neon sat back as Ma walked away and Octavia took his hand gently.

"I'm glad to see how much you acre aboutyour mom Neon.

"Yeah, Ma told me that I'd run myself into the ground with how much I worry." Neon replied.

After they finished their food they stayed at the restaurant just to talk for a little while longer before they each gave Ma a hug and left. They walked back to the sound studio and Neon tossed Octavia a helmet which she pulled on quickly before sliding onto the motorcycle behind him. Fifteen minutes later they were back at Octavia's place and Neon walked her back up to her place.

"Well tomorrow I have to work with Vinyl Scratch and I'd appreciate it if you came with her." Neon told her.

"Sorry, I have rehearsal with the rest of the orchestra tomorrow." Octavia replied.

"Hmmm, maybe we could meet up for drinks afterwards then?" Neon asked her.

Octavia smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

She quickly unlocked her door but she stopped before she opened it.

"Are you okay Octavia?" Neon asked her.

"I'm alright, is it weird that I don't want this day to end?" Octavia asked him.

"Even though the day may be over the experience doesn't have to end." Neon told her.

Octavia spun around and hugged Neon tightly and kissed his cheek gently.

"Thank you Neon." Octavia told him.

"For what?" Neon asked her as he hugged her back.

"For showing me what I had been missing out on for this whole time." Octavia replied.

"It was my pleasure." Neon told her.

He watched her go into her room and stood there for a little while before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Neon yawned as he walked into the sound studio and he almost ran right into Octavia.

"Huh, I thought you had rehearsal today?" Neon asked her.

"Yeah, our composer had gotten a real bad flu over the weekend." Octavia replied as she smiled before kissing his cheek.

"That's fortunate." Neon chuckled. "Is Vinyl here?"

"I drug her along." Octavia giggled.

"Good, because the deadline for this track is too close of my comfort." Neon replied as he looked around for his coffee mug.

Octavia tapped his shoulder and he saw that she had his coffee already made.

"You didn't have to make it for me Octavia." Neon told her as he took the mug from her.

"Well I can already tell the Vinyl might wear on your nerves a little so I wanted to make something easier for you." Octavia told him.

"Thanks Octavia." He smiled before kissing her forehead. "I should get in there."

Octavia smiled as she followed him into the sound room where Vinyl was working profusely at the sound table.

"What's the damage Pon?" Neon asked her.

"Ummm, some here some there, mainly crude distortion." Vinyl replied as she continued to work.

"Might I ask what exactly you two are working on?" Octavia asked them.

"Usually we compose sound tracks whenever we aren't performing at venues, but we recently got a job to repair a soundtrack for a popular mixer." Neon replied as he walked over to a computer. "Pon I'm going to isolate the worst part I found and lets focus on that for now."

Vinyl nodded before a loud screech played over the speakers making Octavia cover her ears.

"Sorry, should've warned you about that." Neon replied as he studied the sound track on the computer.

He projected it on one of the walls and Octavia looked at it intently.

"This may sound odd but I don't think this is a sound track." Octavia told them.

"That's what we've started to think, but we haven't been able to isolate a single track or separate them." Neon replied.

"Unless they weren't meant to be separated." Octavia replied. "Maybe try to reduce the screeching in the portion."

Neon did so and replayed the portion.

"You've got punked." A male voice said over the speaker.

"Mother of Celestia, I'm going to end those five." Vinyl hissed.

"We lost a week of work because of them." Neon groaned. "Just amazing."

"Because of who?" Octavia asked them.

"They call themselves the Mixing Pot." Vinyl replied.

"They've been playing pranks on us for the past few months." Neon groaned as he pulled up a few music files and started to play them.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do either of you want anything?" Vinyl asked them.

"I'm fine." Octavia replied.

Neon just waved his hand as he ran the other one through his hair in frustration. Once Octavia heard the door to the studio close she walked over and sat down by Neon and ran a hand over his shoulders.

"You alright Neon?" She asked him.

"If being pissed is alright then yeah I am." Neon replied as he sighed.

"I'm sorry for what they are doing, it's a stupid joke." Octavia replied.

Neon looked at her and placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"You're such an amazing person." Neon told her.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek gently. She blushed slightly and this made him chuckle,

"So are we still on for drinks tonight?" Neon asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How about my place?" Neon asked her. "Or yours."

"Vinyl has a date today as well, so my place will work." Octavia replied.

Author's Note: Wow three chapter done in six hours while on a damn bus new record.


	5. Chapter 5

Neon fixed the collar on his button down dark green shirt and looked at his semi-wrinkled slacks.

"Damn Kaly, throwing my clothes around." Neon grumbled to himself before knocking on Octavia's door.

When it opened he felt his breath get caught in his throat. Before him stood Octavia in a lavender dress that went down halfway past her knee and her hair was done up in a bun. Though he couldn't help but notice how the skirt part was split from her hip down on the right side.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that dressed up." Octavia said with a smile.

"Great minds think alike." Neon replied.

Octavia looked at the flowers and box of chocolates in Neon's hands and smiled again.

"Oh yeah, I got these for you." Neon told her while handing her the flowers and chocolate.

"They are just beautiful, where did you get them?" Octavia asked him.

"You'll have to thank Ma; she let me take them from her personal garden." Neon replied with a slight chuckle.

"I'll remember to do that next time I'm over at the diner." Octavia replied.

Neon looked around at the living room and he heard Octavia giggle.

"What?" He asked her

"You look so lost, just go sit on the couch and I get you your drink." Octavia told him.

Neon did as she said and sat down on the couch as she walked around the kitchen. Soon she came back with two wine glasses and few bottles of wine she was struggling to carry. Neon got up and easily took the wine bottles from her.

"Where would you like these?" Neon asked her.

"Just place them on the mat on the coffee table." Octavia replied.

Neon did as she said and sat back down on the couch. She placed down the wine glasses and sat down beside him.

"So who is Vinyl on a date with?" Neon asked her.

"In an odd twist of fate, she is actually date someone from the orchestra." Octavia replied.

Neon chuckled. "So which wine will we taste first?"

Octavia looked at the five bottles and chose the bottle in the middle.

"I got this one while I was touring in a different country, I can't really recall the country's name though." Octavia replied as she uncorked the bottle.

She poured a brownish liquid into the wine glasses and they both picked one up. They each tipped the glasses to their lips, one second later they both spat out the liquid and Octavia ran to the kitchen and rinsed her mouth out furiously. Neon quickly grabbed the bottle and dropped it into the trash.

"So that was horrible." Octavia coughed as she sat back down.

Neon looked at the other bottles and looked back at Octavia.

"Don't worry, the rest are all from here." Octavia replied as she picked up another one and uncorked it.

"I still have to drive home." Neon replied.

"You can just stay here, we have a guest room." Octavia replied as she poured a red wine. "This should be better."

Neon tipped the wine glass to his lips and smiled as he swallowed.

"This is definitely better then the last one." Neon replied as he finished it.

"Which one do you want to try next?" Octavia asked him.

"Surprise me." Neon replied as he closed his eyes.

A few hours later they were laying on the couch together watching an old movie.

"You know, I actually enjoy soundless movies." Neon told her.

"That's a surprise." Octavia chuckled.

"And why is that?" Neon asked her.

"Well, with how loud the stuff is in your sound studio I'd expect you to like everything to be loud." Octavia whispered.

"That isn't all that there is to me little miss double bass." Neon cooed.

Octavia giggled as Neon kissed her cheek again.

"Well what you see right now isn't all there is to me either." Octavia replied.

"Is that so?" Neon asked her. "If that is true, I'm performing at a night club tomorrow night I would like you to come by, I mean if you're up to it."

"Sure, what's the name of the club?" Octavia asked him.

"La Truviada." Neon replied.

"If I go to this night club, would you be willing to go to an orchestra performance?" Octavia asked him. "It's at the Grand Orchestra Hall uptown."

"It's a deal, to be able to see your beautiful face is I need." Neon told her.

Octavia curled up against his chest and closed her eyes; falling asleep quickly. Neon wrapped an arm around her and just sat there as he watched the movie. Soon he himself fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia woke up and saw Vinyl Scratch standing over her. Octavia then looked to her left and saw that Neon was still laying there with an arm around her waist.

"I didn't mean for you to learn about it this way Vinyl." Octavia told her.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Vinyl asked her.

"When I was sure that we would be able to have a stable relationship." Octavia replied.

"So you were just sleeping on a guy you weren't sure you'd have a stable relationship with?!" Vinyl asked her.

"That was purely an accident." Octavia replied.

"Sure, it was." Vinyl told her.

Neon groaned as he clutched.

"We must've gone through four bottles last night Octavia." Neon told her as he rubbed his face.

When he opened his eyes he cursed when he saw Vinyl Scratch.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." Vinyl told him. "I'll be back to get my stuff later."

As she stormed out of the room Octavia started to go after her but Neon stopped her.

"Let me go talk to her, you two have too much emotional attachment to each other and that'll just backfire." Neon told her.

Octavia paused for a moment before she nodded and Neon ran after Vinyl Scratch. He caught her right as she was getting in the elevator and he jumped in as the door started to close.

"What do you want?" Vinyl asked him.

"First off, take a chill pill." Neon hissed. "Second, why does it matter that Octavia and I are dating?"

"Because with the amount of time we spend around each other you've become like an older brother to me." Vinyl replied.

"I still don't understand why Octavia's dating me bothers you so much." Neon told her.

"You two represent the two different sides of my life ad I like those sides to stay separate." Vinyl replied.

"Even if it costed Octavia her happiness?" Neon asked her.

Vinyl leaned against the wall and huffed. "I just need to think."

Neon nodded as the elevator open at ground level and she stepped out. As the doors closed Neon saw her wipe her eyes before walking to the door. When he got back to their apartment Octavia was waiting outside the door.

"Where is she?" Octavia asked him.

"She left." Neon replied.

"If I had just told her about us, then maybe she wouldn't have reacted in such a way." Octavia mumbled.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Octavia." Neon replied.

"How can't I?" Octavia asked him.

"It was her choice to get angry." Neon replied as he hugged her.

Octavia looked at him as he took a deep breath.

"What did she tell you?" Octavia asked him.

"She said that she just had to think about it for awhile." Neon replied. " Maybe I should go if she returns later today."

"No, I would like you to stay." Octavia told him. "I'm so used to having Vinyl here most of the time that when you two both left this place felt too big for myself alone."

Neon nodded as he followed Octavia back into the apartment. Octavia looked around the apartment.

"I'm going to tidy up mine and Vinyl room's, would you mind cleaning up the living room?" Octavia asked him.

"That's not a problem." Neon replied.

As Octavia disappeared into Vinyl's room Neon moved around the living room. He put a plug in the one wine bottle they hadn't finished and tossed the other three in the trash. He quickly followed up the blanket they had been using and ejected the movie. As he was placing the movie back in its box he heard Octavia scream. Neon dropped the movie case and sprinted into Vinyl's room.

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" Neon asked her.

"Some of her clothes are so dirty they can stand up by themselves." Octavia whispered. "Not to mention it smell absolutely horrid in here."

Neon sighed. "I'll go get the air freshener."

Before he got out the door Octavia screamed again.

He spun around quickly. "What is it?"

"I saw a rat, this is so disgusting." Octavia replied.

"I can finish cleaning her room if you'd like." Neon replied.

"No, she would have my ass if I let a guy clean her room." Octavia laughed. "If you could get some mouse traps and air freshener I would appreciate it."

Neon nodded before going into the kitchen to search for the air freshener and rat traps. Soon he went back to Vinyl's room where Octavia was putting Vinyl's dirty clothes, or any clothes on the floor for the matter; into a hamper. She looked up as Neon knocked on the wall.

"You got mail." Neon chimed while holding up the air freshener and mouse traps.

"I'll get all of that done, if you don't mind could you start a load of Vinyl's clothes?" Octavia asked him.

"Not a problem." Neon replied as he picked up the hamper. "Where is the washer?"

"There is a door in the kitchen with an L engraved into it." Octavia replied as she continued to clean.

Neon walked to the kitchen again and easily found the door. He opened it and stepped into the room. He quickly separated the clothes and start a load before walking back to the living room where Octavia was walking out of Vinyl's room.

"I promise my room isn't as bad, but I still haven't had time to clean it." Octavia replied. "Just don't go peeking in my drawers."

Neon chuckled as he followed Octavia into her room which was definitely a lot cleaner than Vinyl's. She started by throwing her dirty clothes in a hamper as Neon went around dusting everything. Then they fixed up her bed and finally picked up any trash they found.

"That was easy enough." Neon laughed as he held up a pair of Octavia's panties.

"Give those here!" Octavia hissed as she snatched them away from him.

"I should get going." Neon told her. "I need to get ready for my venue tonight."

"I'll be there." Octavia replied.

Before Neon turned to leave he kissed her cheek and tickled her side. She swatted at him before he walked out of the apartment and drove back to his place.

Author Note: If y'all could leave reviews to let me know the stuff that I'm doing well in my stories and maybe some things that I could change to make it better. It would be much appreciated.


End file.
